


Making Marvel (Irondad) Musical because I’m Weird…

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I’m weird, Musical, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, anti starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: (Should I really explain further?) Three chaptered story of my three old deleted oneshots in rewritten form.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Making Marvel (Irondad) Musical because I’m Weird…

(This is Anti-St*rker btw. Try to ship them in my household, I will hunt you down and destroy you)

XXXXXXXXXX

“Mr. Stark, you shouldn’t have done this.”

Resisting the urge to twirl his eyes, Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “You don’t want it? It’ll help.”

Peter’s jaw dropped to seep words but nothing came out. The headset in his hands still resistant to his chest. He looked down at the device and bounced it in his hands as if the inanimate object is eager to get away from him.

Tony stepped forward and pushed his hands and headphones into Peter’s chest. “How about you try it out…”

The suggestion pressed into a soft command. The teen lifts the headset above his head and slid them on.

_He’s a teenager. He’s fourteen. He’s a teenager._ Despite the thought repeating itself like a mantra, the billionaire’s hands shot up to shift the headset on the sides of Peter’s face. He looked down at Peter’s upward gaze, his lips plastered with a smirk. “Quit it with the bambino eyes, kid.”

Peter snorts and Tony forced his hands to hide behind his back. “But how do I turn it on? I think I could still hear you.”

Hiding a quirk of his lips, Tony mouthed silent sentences at him with gesturing hands.

“What!”

Tony jolts at the volume. “I know you’re crapping me, Parker. It’s still off.”

Peter pouts. “You’re the one who crapped me first, Mr. Stark.”

Tony opened his mouth to banter back like he always do but clasped it closed again and said a curt “Fair enough, Sherlock.”

A smile stretched the teen’s face.

“But I will blame you when I couldn’t Captain Spangles out there.”

A laugh. “I think I will be the last person on the list.”

An incredulous gaze stabs the team. Peter in adorable and much to Tony’s dismay and endearment, Peter _is_ aware of it. He knew the powers and wonders it could do. Tony raised a brow at him. “Are you sure about that?”

The smile just got wider causing Tony’s brain to swirl. Sure, Peter knew about how he managed to wrap the team in his fingers and had better relationship with them than Tony himself ever have but was Peter aware of how he managed to hardly and painfully change Tony’s life.

How hard it it to stay in a distant mentor corner to halt himself from messing Peter up.

How painful it is to look at his admiring eyes despite all he have done.

How frankly he had to have everything to stop his shameless and impulsive side from adopting the teen before him.

Tony let himself mess his hair while keeping the headset steady. “You’re damn right.”

He couldn’t bring himself to care if Peter knew. Kid deserves to know there’s someone who loves him even if that someone is the unflappable Tony Stark with unreachable barriers to his cold heart.

Tony also knew well enough Peter singlehandedly crashed those barriers, emitting his comfortable warmth against the steady beating muscle.

He really couldn’t bring himself to care about the act, quite the opposite- he embraced the warmth.

XXXXX

_“Found my heart and broke it here. Made friends and lost them through the years.”_

Tony’s eyebrows lowers as voice rings through the hallways.

_Is that Peter?_ The voice sounds young and familiar. Tony’s mouth got tugged into a small grin. _Who else is it going to be, genius?_

An eyebrow lowered to his eye he sneaked by the frame of the door to grab a view of Peter tinkering on his web-shooters. Tony’s grin slightly widens, the new headphones did wonders. He leaned his temple against the frame to let himself linger. It’s such a rarity of his life to near something musical other than booming and loud rock ever since his mother died.

No offense _ACDC_ but one of your greatest fans will take a break from you to run to _Ed sheeran._

Something younger Tony would laugh at the dumb and stupid decision but hey, if younger Tony ever have a chance to meet and live with a baby Peter and it offered him to the musical part of the world that consists _The Coldplay, The Chainsmokers, Shawn Mendes_ or/and even _Taylor Swift._ He’s sure he’ll embrace it.

_“I’m on my way! Driving at ninety down those country lanes.”_

Tony had press his fist against his mouth to stifle his laughter. The tune is doing a zigzag. Somehow, glad of Peter tingle’s betrayal.

“Friday?” Tony asks quietly as Peter’s voice died down. “Send the clip of the kid singing to my phone.”

“Sure, boss.”

The kid didn’t know what is coming…

“This is going to blackmail.” Though, Tony didn’t know in what way he could use it as blackmail but he knew embarrassing Peter in their banter became something he usually do.

After a few minutes, Tony surprised the crap out of the kid by slapping a heavy hand on his shoulder. They both laughed as Peter held his chest to ease his nerves.

The singing wasn’t pointed out. Tony just went on to his own desk to tinker the day away as if nothing happened.


End file.
